titanlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucinda Dafoe
Real Name Lucinda Dafoe Known Aliases Incandescent (this is supposedly her code name, but she herself never uses it) First Episode/DC Appearance None; original character. First Story Appearance Sins of Youth Weapons Highly advanced robotic battle chassis known as 'The Rig' (a name acquired from the Shiny game Wild 9), which can serve as both a research and battle mech, and also fight on its own or attach itself to Lucinda in various weapons and layouts for combat. Lucinda's primary weapon is a 'science-sword', a highly adaptable blade with several different modes and combat styles: her secondary is a bladed glove usually tipped with some kind of dangerous chemical or component. Other weapons are sure to be revealed as time goes by. Powers Absolutely extraordinary intelligence, beyond the ability of any human test to measure. The testing level for universal intelligence would place her at 10th level (12th being the known highest) at the very least. One might theorize that Lucinda's amazing mind had allowed her to do away with any imperfections or flaws in her body as well, but details have not yet been given on this possibility. Current Status Active History Very little has been revealed of the woman known as Lucinda Dafoe. She appears (or appeared to) be working for Brother Blood, but one gets the impression this was only for her benefit in some sense. Any position she holds in the Hive is unknown: while around the age of the students she is clearly not one of them, and virtually all of the students are terrified of her, as well as pretty much all of the staff to some degree. Blood seemed bothered by her, as if he wondered if she could do for him was worth having her around, and even the Jackal, upon meeting her, seemed a tad bit unnerved. The aspect that seems to provoke this fear is Lucinda herself, or rather, her eyes and what seems to shine through from them. While the file photos to the side gives somewhat of an indication of the brilliant nothingness that lurks in Lucinda's mind (on the other hand, the top one could also be interpreted of her seeming to be stunned), it doesn't even come close to the true fear it can inspire. Lucinda does not have the hungry, predatory gaze of a psychopath, or the calm arrogance of a sociopath, or even the dead black eyes that would be more akin to a shark. Rather, a light seems to shine forth from Lucinda, as if her brain is so powerful and literally brilliant that it actually produces illumination (hence the code name of Incandescent)...but unfortunately, this is not the same brilliance that lay in Leonardo Da Vinci and Albert Einstein. They were human beings...and there is nothing human in Lucinda Dafoe. There aren't even any animal aspects. There is simply her intelligence, which shines out from within her...and nothing else. And without any other aspects, the light goes from brilliant to destroying, as if Lucinda's mind wishes to reach out and consume you for its own sake. The Jackal, from a line in Stephen King's It, dubbed her eyes the Deadlights. And it is a fitting title. There is no life in those eyes, that mind. And in them, life almost seems to be sucked in... Though no type of mental illness seems to affect Lucinda, it is quite clear her incandescent mind is quite capable of evil, as when she was introduced she was seen slowly desiccating a human being as calmly as if she was making a grocery list. The reason for this was Lucinda's lone goal in life, what her mind is focused on, her one belief: that humanity is broken, all but her, and that she must find the flaw within the species and fix it. Only she can do it, and she will. She is, in her mind, perfect, and like a computer that programmed itself and then shut itself down, nothing will change that viewpoint. And to achieve her goal, there is absolutely nothing that Lucinda will not do. They say a mind is a terrible thing to waste. In Lucinda's viewpoint, waste is a terrible thing to have to mind. And we are all a waste. Whatever she may yet do, let the world tremble...